A life worth living
by Ancient Sith Tulak Hord
Summary: Naruto leaves after purposely failing the academy a third time and decides to leave. But this a one time thing. There's lot things I could've done better but write now this just something. This is definitely not good this just cause I'm board. Maybe soemone else will do something better then this.


_Flashback_

_We see are protagonist in his orange jumpsuit that happens to have a jacket with a little blue on top while the rest of the jacket is orange and orange bottom pants. Currently he's leaving the academy after failing the genin test on his third time._

_He currently has sun kiss hair, sky blue eyes and whisker marks on his face and on his forehead are goggles. Currently he's rushed to his rundown apartment._

_As he is in his thoughts he hears a deep powerful voice._

_**"Kit are you ok?".**__The voice continues_

_**"I know you wanted to prove them wrong, but lets be real. If they really cared they would've measured your chakra but didn't"**__. The voice explains to his host._

_"Kurama I just wanted them to see me as me but I've should've known". The boy identifies the voice as Kurama the great kyuubi._

_**"Naruto you don't deserve be treated like this".**__Kurama stops for a moment._

_**"I've seen you suffer enough you should take your clan secrets and leave the village"**__. As Kurama tells the identified protagonist as Naruto_

_"Ok then Kurama, I tried the third hokage's way and it doesn't work". Naruto tells the only person that acknowledges him._

[Side Note:Kurama knows Naruto is Ashura's reincarnations]

_**"Go to the Uzumaki compound and the sealing department, that's where all Uzumaki scrolls are at".**__ Kurama advices Naruto to go to the Uzumaki compound that's outside of the village._

_So Naruto decides to change his clothes. Black loose fitting cargo pants, dark grey turtleneck shirt and a black padded vest,and finally a black hooded cloak._

_After getting prepared Naruto uses his sensing abilities to make sure there are no anbu or anyone watching him. He leaves his rundown apartment at night. After collecting all the scrolls from the Uzumaki compound the sealing department and finally Minato's house he plans to leave and while heading out sees both Iruka nad Mizuki fighting._

_I create a shadow clone that is wearing that Orange abomination._

_End of Flashback_

As I arrive I see Iruka and Mizuki fighting with that scroll on the side. I decide to sneak past them and speed read through the scroll. I memorize the jutsus and decide to play along with them.

"Iruka-sensei? Mizuki-sensei are guys training this late?". As I approach them I can see Mizuki has a scorn on his face while Iruka is looking concerned.

"Naruto you have to run Mizuki is training to escape with the scroll!". Iruka looks at me with panic.

"Naruto you wanna know why everyone hates you?". Mizuki tells me but I already know.

"I know why cause of the Nine tail fox was sealed into me when I was a baby". I say this like I'm talking about the weather.

"How?". Before Mizuki can finish I hit so hard in the stomach that he passes out. I know Iruka is too injured to come after me.

I see Iruka look at me with some shock and obviously some fear.

"I'm leaving, this will be last you hear anything about me". I say this to Iruka and walk away before saying.

"This the life I choose to live". After that the shadow clone disperses.

Miles Away from Konoha

My shadow clone has dispersed with that info. I've covered my scent and my tracks by giving them a false trail so they believe I'm heading to Kumo.

They will be looking for a sunkiss haired boy but what they don't know is I purified my Uzumaki blood meaning I have red hair now [Kouen from Magi's hair color] so they won't know who they're going after.

**"Kit are you heading to wave country cause if you do you can use this time to gain the backing of that country".**Kurama tells Naruto.

"I know but we need to keep a low profile but you have a point". I tell him this and he agrees with me.

**"You need a new name to use while you travel".**Kurama points out and I have a name as Kurama does as well

**"Isshin**/Isshin". We say it at the same time.

"Uzumaki Isshin, born in Iron country". I bring that up. So I make a few hand seals allowing my hair to grow a little longer and change my style [Kouen's hairstyle but instead his hair stops to the top of his back] so after the jutsu is complete I decide to keep moving.

"So first I'll assassinate Gato and his men at night and then use the blood mist war to build my reputation". I tell this to Kurama who agrees with me on that plan.

**"After that go to Uzushiogakure and find the head vault that has the clans grand scroll". **Kurama finishes the explaining the plan we both agreed to.

Next Day In Konoha

The third hokage isn't in a good mood after realizing Naruto has decided to leave the Village and has rumors that he's head to Kumo to start a new life and as he hears the council argue.

"This should be a time to celebrate cause that brate is gone now!". With that being said. A man wrapped in bandages brings up his two cent.

"Hiruzen you should've allow me to train the boy properly". As the man stats this. The third identified as Hiruzen clears something up.

"We've been over this Danzo and no I will not allow you turn Naruto into a weapon".After clearing it up with Danzo again turns to the clan heads he waits for the Hyuga head to explain something.

"There's not a trace of his chakra signature". The Hyuga head tells the third hokage. After stating that the Inuzuka clan head says her part.

"The boy didn't even leave a single scent to fallow". She pauses and continues. "I literally have know leads to go off of". After stating that she's slightly irritated being outdone by a child.

The Aburame clan head says a few words. "There's absolutely nothing".

After that the Yamanaka clan head reports his info as well. "It would seem Mizuki has nothing knor does Iruka who voluntarily allowed me to look at his memories". After finishing that Kakashi enters the room to report if he's found something.

"I haven't found anything to give me a lead, I mean literally nothing". After he explains to every member in the room.

The council members turn their attention to the third hokage. Who thinks for a bit til decides on something.

"I'll contact Jiraiya to look for Naruto. No one can say a word about Naruto". As Hiruzen makes his demands the other shinobi being Might Guy, Asuma and Kurenai enter.

The third Hokage makes his orders "Your not allowed to tell your teams about what happened to Naruto". After stating that Kurenai steps forward to ask the hokage something with a few of the council members leaving with only the clan heads and the other jonin.

"Hinata is gonna be devastated with this turn out so how am I suppose to proceed with her training?". With Kurenai knowing Hinata's feelings for Naruto ask.

Hiashi stands up tells Kurenai "That she needs to focus on her career as a kunoichi". He says that with a strict voice. Hiashi continues "Even if there was a chance of her wanting to be with Uzumaki the Hyuga council wouldn't approve of diluting the Hyuga blood so she would have keep our clan blood pure". After he stats a fact that all clan heads know nod their heads in agreement even though most of them don't follow that traditions.

"Kakashi your team will be Sasuke, Sakura and a boy name Sai". Once Hiruzen tells him this decides to leave with everyone leaving the council room.

The Academy

Iruka tells the graduates their assign teams.

"Team 7 will be lead by Kakashi Hatake and will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and finally Sai". After Iruka says that he Ignores Sakura screech over something about true love.

[All teams are the same accept Sai is on team 7]

With all sensei picking up their students leaving team 7 by themselves. One thought goes over Hinata's head is Naruto where is he.

**Three Months Later**

Team 7 walking around the village when they hear some gossip. "Did hear that wave country was saved by some assassin that killed that man Gato and his bandits". A random ninja says

After team 7 hears this heads to the hokage's tower to report for another chores I mean mission.

"Team 7 reporting in Hokage-sama". Kakashi and his team enter.

"Team 7 so what D-rank will you do next?". The third ask in til the Uchiha throws a temper tantrum.

"No more of these pathetic mission I'am the last Uchiha want a real mission to show my skills none of these chores will help me get my revenge". Sasuke says with his fangirl backing him up.

"SASUKE-KUN! NEEDS A REAL MISSION". With the fangirl Sakura agreeing.

After they make their complaint a rush of killing intent floods the room forcing the three genin on their hands and knees. "You nee remember that you take orders from me". The third clears that up with Kakashi sweating a little knowing he's gonna get in trouble for these two idiots.

"Kakashi are the ready for a C-rank". As Kakashi thinks about it he knows their teamwork needs a lot more work. He decides a C- rank could be a wake up call. "Yes Hokage-sama believe they're ready". After stating that the third hands them a mission to eliminate bandits.

Naruto/Isshin POV.

We have are protagonist finishing his sweep of the Mizukage followers and dealing with the small base.

"Well Isshin-Kun that was a quick of you to dispatch that small militia group". THe voice seems like belongs to a girl but happens surprisingly belongs to a boy by the name of Haku.

"I'm aware that this war over but we still have to deal with the remaining groups so lets get back to Mei-chan". After Naruto heads back to the new Mizukage's temporary home to report.

"That's the last of Yagura's supporters". After Naruto makes his last report to Mei Terumi with Zabuza standing beside her.

"Well this is goodbye I have another Mission do so see when I see you". After Naruto saids that Mei thanks and pulls him into a hug with Naruto getting flustered. He hears Kurama in his head.

**"You lucky bastard getting hug from a bombshell woman like her"**. Hearing Kurama send images of Mei being naked into Naruto's head.

"Thanks for volunteering and helping us". After Mei finishes thanking him Zabuza and Naruto do a knuckle pound. And tells "Good job brat when your old enough I wish to test your sword skills against mine".Once finishing that Naruto strangely enough gets a hug from Haku.

"Thank you very much Isshin-kun". After that strange feeling being hug my a girly looking boy. And Naruto decides to be nice and give Haku hug back even though he feels awkward about it and lets go with Haku releasing him.

Once that's finish Naruto finally leaves with the three of them feeling better knowing the war ended sooner then expected.

Hidden Location

A group with black cloaks with red clouds. The leader has pale purple eyes with rings in them.

"Zetsu have found the location of the nine tails jinchuuriki?". The leader demands from the other member.

"No Pein-sama we haven't been able to locate him".After Zetsu explains to the leader.

Pein looks at Kisame who updates him about something. "It would seem the blood Mist war ended sooner with Yagura and the three tails being killed". After Kisame says this to the leader who waits for more info.

Zetsu explains to the leader "The rebelles meet a young boy who comes from Iron Country by the name of Uzumaki Isshin and the boy happens to have Onmyoton release". The moment Zetsu finishes this Pein along with other members eyes are widen by surprise.

"Do we know anything about this Isshin boy?". Pein demands.

"Well he has as much chakra as Hashirama Senju and maybe a direct descendant of member to Sadahiko Uzumaki". After informing them of this causes Pein to pause and think about something.

"If we can get him to join us this will make are job a lot easier. Do you know of his whereabouts?" He ask Zetsu.

"No Pein-sama". After finishing his answer.

"For now gather information about the other tail beast host. After making his order the other members vanish. Leaving only Pein and his partner.

"Nagato what are thinking" His partner obviously is female thinking. As she looks at him he looks back.

"Since we killed Obito and know the truth as to what happen I'm curious to know is our purpose now that we know collecting tail beast will lead to the destruction of our world". Nagato responds to his partner and she looks back at him.

"Konan what do think our next step should be next?". His partner now identified as Konan looks at him for a minute and decides to ask a question.

"Nagato why would you go after this Uzumaki Isshin person if he's not a tail beast host?". She ask with Nagato deciding to respond with answer.

"Cause he's clearly the only one who could enter our clans vault and tell us the secrets of the Uzumaki clan". After saying that dissipates along with Konan.

In Amegakure

We see two figures a man who looks like in his mid-twenties and his partner a beautiful woman looks to be in her mid-twenties. And thanks to the rinnegan was able to slow their aging down.

[Nagato looks like the picture of Nagato vs Itachi by zeth3047]

"Konan what most don't realizes is that the Uzumaki clan and the Senju clan don't share the same ancestors but different ones". With Nagato clearing that up he continues to explain.

"The Uzumaki clan was a clan gifted with spiritual control and astral projections". He continues go into details.

"The Uzumaki clan is a clan that originates from much more older that are known as the Otsutsuki clan". He brings up a story that most older Uzumaki's would know of.

"My mother stated that the Uzumaki's originate from the dragon of the Otsutsuki clan which happens to be the other brother of the sage". With Nagato telling Konan this who is speechless ask.

"Who was the other brother of the sage?". With her curiosity being quench.

"His name was Ryuushen Otsutsuki, that's all I know". Nagato explains to her this. And continues. "Ryuushen Otsutsuki could use Onmyoton to do limitless things". Nagato continues to speak. "Sadahiko was closer to being a god above Hashirama and Madara". After finishing his explanation brings up one more fact.

"If Isshin Uzumaki can use onmyoton then he's the reincarnation of that Otsutsuki". With him finishing that.

**Naruto/Isshin's POV**

Well as Naruto heads to the bandit base he senses three familiar chakras and another one he doesn't recognizes.

Hmm Leaf ninjas one civilian level, another high genin level and another mid chunin level and finally an elite jonin. After Naruto senses them he figures who it is.

After reaching a good distance to the bandit camp decides to watch the leaf ninjas and recognizes them as Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and pale boy.

Team 7 POV

"Do remember the plan Sakura you'll support us to a distant and use a genjutsu when we need you to". Kakashi orders Sakura even though he knows she's not ready.

"Sasuke and Sai you two will come with me and we will assault them directly". After Kakashi explains the plan he reminds them about the mission.

"This mission is elimination no bandits are to be left alive". After clarifying that Sakura looks shock, while Sasuke is a little nervous and Sai has no reaction.

"Now". As Kakashi orders they begin their attack.

Sasuke is attacking the first bandit with a right hook to the kidney and drives a kunai knife into his opponents intestines. While that happens Sai uses his beast control to attack the other bandits while that is going on Kakashi uses kills 7 bandits with know effort.

But once he hears a scream from his only female student'

"SENSEI!".

The moment Kakashi turns around he sees a missing ninja holding a kunai knife to Sakura's neck. With Kakashi realizing this doesn't make a move.

"Not single move Kakashi the copy cat ninja". As the missing ninja is about to make his demands.

"This is how things are going to work, You and your two students can either escape but leave this girl or I can have all of use die here". The missing ninja says this with Sakura who is shaking and is in tears.

"Sensei help me!". With Sakura begging for help everything seems to go in slow motion in til team 7 sees the missing ninja without his head. At that moment Sakura runs over to her sensei and falling on her knees shaking crying.

Kakashi, Sasuke and Sai turn their heads seeing a boy with red hair and midnight blue eyes.

Kakashi sees the adamantine sealing chains retrieve back into the boy.

Naruto/Isshin's Pov

As Naruto turns to stare back at the leaf ninjas and Sakura's pathetic display. For minute they stare intil Isshin speaks.

"I didn't expect to see leaf ninja's".After he states this fact the jonin doesn't take his eye of me.

"Who are you?". The kakashi ask with suspicion.

"I'm no one important just a traveling orphan". As I brush them off and decide to back away from them and dissapear.

Team 7 Pov

Kakashi thoughts. That boy was and Uzumaki with medical chakra control meaning I should report this to the hokage.

As Kakashi picks up Sakura gives her a piggyback ride back to the village.

Back At Konoha

After Kakashi has the team disperse he goes to speak with the third hokage.

"Hokage-sama I'm to report that the mission was successful but something interesting happened". As Kakashi is about to speak the other jonins are here as well.

"Speak Kakashi". Hiruzen demands Kakashi explains.

"Sakura was being held hostage in til an unknown Uzumaki boy saved here with those chains and given his skin complexion was more like Kushina he seem be above average jonin level". As Kakashi explains this to the third who seem interested continues to hear along with the other jonin.

"Kakashi did you get a name from him". As Hiruzen ask, Kakashi responds with a "No". which leads the rest of the jonin to a thinking post.

"The boy didn't have a fox scent on him cause Naruto always has a similar scent". Kakashi explains to the third.

"This boy had a scent of a experience shinobi and eyes that shows he's been at war for someone so young". After Kakashi finishes. They hear voice which belongs to the thirds only other student.

"Sensei I'm back and I haven't been able to locate Naruto only the boy Kakashi has met name is Uzumaki Isshin". Once the toad summoner tells the third continues.

"Uzumaki Isshin was born in Iron Country and is the only known pure blooded Uzumaki, he's also being called "The Oni" by other shinobi". After Jiraiya informs them he continues.

"He has the Tiger summoning contract". After Jiraiya finishes his explanation.

The third pauses for a second and finally decides to speak.

"Jiraiya anything else you wanna tell me". As the third wants to known about anything involving Naruto.

"Well the seven tails jinchuuriki is missing".After that the whole room pauses in a silent.

"Do think the Akatsuki made their move Jiraiya". Hiruzen ask his student.

"No it wouldn't make since but it's possible for them to make their move". Jiraiya explains to his sensei. When he finishes that when he comes to a bad conclusion.

"It's possible that they may have taken Naruto". After reaching that possible conclusion. Jiraiya decides to tell Hiruzen some unnerving news.

"Orochimaru is making his move soon. After Jiraiya says that the whole room gets tense.

Naruto/Isshin's Pov

As Naruto is sleeping feels another body hugging him. And as he wakes up he's face to face with a girl with tan skin and vibrant orange eyes and a cute smile.

"Huh Fuu how many times have I told you not to sneak in my bed". Once Naruto tells the girl known as Fuu that. She responds with a smile and explains.

"But Naruto Fuu sleeps well when she's with you and you take away the nightmares". After she says that Naruto pulls her into a hug and tells her.

"I'm not gonna leave you alone or let anyone hurt you". After stating that Kurama continues

**"Through sickness and in health"**. After that both Fuu and Naruto get flustered once another girl appears

She has crimson eyes, fair skin, and the characteristic red hair of the Uzumaki clan and currently wears a a mesh shirt and stockings, a purple skirt, a light brown short sleeved jacket with an orange stripe going across the chest, and black sandals.

"Get of my clan member!". As the girl orders decides to cling to Naruto's other side with Fuu cling to him on the other side.

END.

* * *

**Well this is a one time thing I'm doing. For now I'm seeing what works.**


End file.
